justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
(I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life
'"(I've Had) The Time Of My Life"' by ''Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes is featured on Just Dance 4. Dancers The dancers resemble Jennifer Warnes and Bill Medley respectively. P1 P1 wears a long yellow dress with a red band in the middle of her skirt. She has short brown hair and she wears red high heels. P2 P2 has short brown hair. He wears a red suit and long black pants; both are separated by a single brown leather belt. He also wears yellow shoes. thetimeofmylife_coach_1_big.png|P1 thetimeofmylife_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The routine takes place on a stage, emulating the movie. The dancers are dancing under blue and purple spotlights. When "Because I've had the time of my life" is sung the spotlights turn red. At the end, there is a cut scene in which the female coach jumps into the male coach's arms, emulating the movie. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: Put both of your hands around the other coach's head and make your arms fly back. Gold Move 2: *'P1: '''Point your right arm at the other coach. *'P2: After kissing the other coach's hand jump in the air and have your arms fly out in a semicircle. 'Gold Move 5: ' *'P1: '''Spin around in a clockwise direction several times. *'P2: Get on your knees and, using your hands, flap through P1's skirt. TheTimeOfMyLifeGM134.png|1st, 3rd, & 4th Gold Move TheTimeOfMyLifeGM2(P1).png|Gold Move 2 (P1) TheTimeOfMyLifeGM2(P2).png|2nd Gold Move (P2) TheTimeOfMyLifeGM5.png|Gold Move 5 Mash-up The (I've Had) The Time Of My Life mashup is exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U. Dancers (no repeats) *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) (JD3) *''Love You Like a Love Song'' (JD4) *''Body Movin''' (JD2) *''Forget You'' (JD3) *''California Gurls'' (JD3) *''Make The Party (Don't Stop)'' (JD4) *''Dance All Nite'' (JD3) *''Firework'' (JD2) *''Mas Que Nada'' (JD4) *''The Power'' (JD2) *''Let's Go To The Mall'' (JD3) *''I Like To Move It'' (JD) *''Pump Up The Volume'' (JD2) *''A Little Less Conversation'' (JD) *''She's Got Me Dancin''' (JD3) Trivia *In the mashup, Mas Que Nada's pictograms are blue instead of the original brown, and Make The Party (Don't Stop)'s pictograms are much darker. *In the menu, when the player selects the mashup, the coach from Ring My Bell appears; however, she doesn't appear in this Mashup. **However, this is only the case for the Wii U. For the PS3, the Love You Like A Love Song coach will appear instead. * This is the second song to have a cut scene; the first was Why Oh Why, and it is followed by The Lazy Song. * This is one of the longest songs in the JD series, along with Satisfaction, I Don't Feel Like Dancin', Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight), Lovers Again, Bad Romance, Love Machine, Kiss Datte Hidarikiki ''and ''Heavy Rotation. * In the Just Dance Now files, there are 2 pictograms that are blue and yellow instead of yellow and red, so the positions or color schemes for the dancers may have been different at one point. * The mashup has one incorrect pictogram (it's at 3:05 in the video below). * In the mashup, The Power appears four times in a row. This is the second time a dancer in a mashup appears more than twice in a row, after Kids in America from Rock Lobster's Mashup. * Sometimes, when playing the routine, part of the gloves for both dancers turn gold. Gallery thetimeofmylifejd4.jpg thetimeofmylife.jpg|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life I've Had The Time of my life coaches.png TheTimeOfMyLife_pictos.png|Pictograms Iveandfine.png|The Male Dancer's Appearance in Fine China TimeOfMyLifeinactive.png TimeOfMyLifeactive.png Videos File:Bill_Medley,_Jennifer_Warnes_-_(I've_Had)_The_Time_Of_My_Life File:Just_Dance_4_-_(I%27ve_Had)_The_Time_Of_My_Life_-_5*_Stars File:Just Dance 4 - (I've Had) The Time Of My Life - Mashup Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs from movies/television Category:80's Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Disco Songs Category:Jazz Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs